Chocolate in Sweet Tooth
by bambicheonsa
Summary: [AU ll GS ll Chapter 4] "Noona, Tak baik kau menguntit dia,"; "Aku tidak menguntitnya," ll "Apa yang membuatmu lama, Noona?" ; "Fansmu," ll "Persetan dengan statistik!" ; "Sabar, Yeol. Ini semua hanya sementara saja," [EXO FF : OTP12, SuLay is the main] Update Chapter! Review juseyo!
1. Appertizer

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Teaser / Introduction]

Action—Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: _EXO M—Run_

.

.

.

"_Latte_, _please_,"

.

.

.

Kim JoonMyeon

Peringkat 5 besar dari seantero.

Seorang Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran semester 5

23 tahun

Hobby : Bermain Golf, meneliti.

.

.

.

"_Extra shot_ ?"

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing

_Part-Timer_—_Best of seller Novelist_

_Mahasiswa_ jurusan _Dance Studies_ semester 5

23 Tahun

Hobby : Menulis _quote_, _Contemporary dance_

.

.

.

"_Nope_, seperti biasa saja,"

.

"Kau butuh kudapan atau lainnya ?"

.

"Tidak—_thanks_,"

.

.

.

_A Good Beginning makes a good ending_

.

Kris Park

_Fashion Designer—Owner of Saga88—Freelance Model_

Lulusan _London College of Fashion_

24 Tahun

Hobby : _Window shopping_, Mendesain baju-baju

.

.

.

"Kau !"

.

.

.

"Aku ?"

.

.

.

"Ya ! Kau—Kemari,"

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao

_Fashion Blogger—Freelance Model_

Mahasiswi jurusan _Fashion Business_ semester 3

21 Tahun

Hobby : _Mix-'n-Match_, _Shopping_

.

.

.

"_Do you need something_ ?"

.

.

.

"Kerjalah di tempatku—akan kugaji lebih,"

.

.

.

_Meeting in the Beginning of Parting_

.

Park Chanyeol

_Candidate of Park corp's CEO_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Business Law Studies_ semester 4

22 tahun

Hobby : _Basket_, Bermain gitar

.

.

.

"Kukira kau sekaku _Bach_,"

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun

_Candidate of Opera Singer_

Mahasiswi jurusan _Applied Music Studies_ semester 4

22 tahun

Hobby : Mendengarkan musik klasik, latihan vocal berjam-jam

.

.

.

"Dan—kukira kau juga sekaku _Bill Gates_,"

.

"_Hei_ ! Dia tidak kaku !"

.

_Love is Lawless_

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae

_Part-timer Barista_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Applied Music_ _Studies_ semester 4

22 tahun

Hobby : Membuat _Coffee Art_, Mengoleksi _Classic Music_

.

.

.

"_Em_, anda mau pesan apa ?"

.

"… …"

.

"_Em_, _Noona_—kau bisa memesan sekarang, kalau tidak antriannya semakin panjang,"

.

.

.

Xiumin

_Best of the best Barista in Seoul—Owner of Sweet Scented Café_

Lulusan _Italian Barista School_

25 tahun

Hobby : Membuat kopi, menata ulang ruangan

.

.

.

"Ah ! _Ne_ ! _Caramel Latte_ _with Double shot_ dan … satu lagi—,"

.

.

.

_Love is even Sinner_

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

_International Painter_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Fine Arts_ semester 2

20 tahun

Hobby : Melukis

.

.

.

"Tutup mata-mu, dan akan kutunjukkan seberapa cantiknya dirimu,"

.

.

.

Xi Luhan

Pemain _Cello_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Dual Degrees _: _Applied Music_ dan _Fine Arts_ semester 6

24 tahun

Hobby : Bermain _Cello_ ketika ia sedang sedih

.

.

.

"Kau memang yang terbaik,"

.

.

.

_Only the pure of heart can make a good soup_

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

_International Contemporary Dance_

Mahasiswa jurusan _Dance Studies_ semester 2

20 tahun

Hobby : _Freestyle dance_, Bermain _harmonica_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, kau mau datang ke pertunjukkan-ku,"

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo

_Part-timer of Sweet Scented Cafe_

Mahasiswi jurusan _Public Relation Studies_ semester 3

21 tahun

Hobby : Memasak, membuat _Pastry_

.

.

.

"Ya, kembali—pertunjukkanmu benar-benar yang nomer satu,"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau menomersatukan aku juga ?"

.

.

.

_All's well that End's well_

.

.

.

Cerita yang bermula dari satu orang—semakin merambat ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Saat penulis menuliskan sebuah cerita.

Banyak kejadian yang menarik yang akan ditulisnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyeong Haseo,

Ini sekian kalinya aku membuat FF GS—saya memang sepertinya tidak bisa menulis cerita-cerita selain _Oberon : The Inverse Portal_ yang memang rencana-nya saya mau bukukan, haha. Bagi kalian yang menunggu _Girl's days_—tolong maafkan saya, idenya tiba-tiba buntu. Semoga nanti saya bisa melanjutkan cerita itu secepatnya. Mohon kesabarannya.

Nanti mungkin banyak tulisan _Chinese_ jadi jangan bingung hehe. Saya sedang memperdalam bahasa yang selalu digunakan Luhan dan lain-lain.

Tolong tinggalkan _review_

Budayakan untuk mereview—jangan hanya di _follow_ atau _favorite_

Karena satu kalimat dari sebuah review sangat saya hargai.

XOXO

Lin


	2. Petit Fours and A Hot Latte

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Chapter 1]

Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: _Orange Caramel –Catallena_

…

**_S_**_eoul University_ adalah salah satu universitas dengan peridikat A+, dan banyak yang mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi mahasiswa-mahasiswi universitas terbaik di Korea. Musim semi tahun ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya—terutama setelah mendengar bahwa salah satu mahasiswi asal _Changsa, Hunan_ yang kini telah menjadi penulis terlaris tahun ini. Tanpa diduga-duga, sosok _hawa_ berumur 24 tahun itu adalh mahasiswi jurusan _Dance Studies_. Ia tidak hanya pintar dalam soal karang-mengarang, tetapi ia juga cantik secara fisik.

Surai _hazel_ _semi straight wave_—tubuh ramping—dan berwajah seperti putri-putri kerajaan cina kuno.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama _Zhang Yixing_ ini ?

Si _Novelist_ pencinta _Contemporary Dance_.

Gadis itu memakai _Cropped tee_ dengan _Legging_ hitam sebagai kostum latihannya sehari-hari. Ia beserta dengan para penari lainnya melakukan pemanasan. Badannya yang begitu lentur mengikuti beberapa gerakan dan juga aliran lagu klasik dari _Chopin_ yang bergema di ruang dansa.

Lagu yang rumit tetapi sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"_Point_, _Point_,"

Sang _dosen_ yang berasal dari _United Stated_ itu mulai menginstruksikan gerakan selanjutnya. Dan jalan satu persatu memperhatikan postur para penarinya—dan menggangguk-angguk, sesekali ia membenarkan postur penarinya.

Ketika melihat sosok anggun _Yixing_—ia tersenyum puas.

"_Beautiful as usual, Ms. Zhang_," _Mrs. Colleen_ berkomentar, "_Relax_,"

Yixing masih memfokuskan gerakan-gerakannya. Ia sedikit menjinjit kakinya dengan satu kakinya diangkat—satu tangannya dengan lembut ia angkat dan satunya lagi berpegangan dengan penyangga. Kemudian, ia naik turunkan kakinya seiring dengan ketukan lagu klasik tersebut.

Dan itulah yang selalu dilakukan dari seorang _Zhang Yixing_ sebagai mahasiswi jurusan _Dance Studies_.

.

'_She do what she likes the most'_

.

"_Sunbae_,"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya—menemukan seorang bersurai _pirang_—atau abu-abu, _Well_, siapa yang peduli. Lelaki adalah _Hoobae_-nya di _Dance Studies_, namun mereka kebagian jadwal yang sama untuk mata kuliah _Contemporary Dance Class_. Lelaki itu satu-satunya teman terdekat Yixing di kelas dan juga ia seorang penari _professional_ yang namanya sudah ditahap _international_. Keakraban mereka berdua sering disalah-dugakan, banyak yang mengira bahwa mereka berpacaran. Nyata tidak, Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih yang merupakan mahasiswi jurusan _Public Relation Studies_.

"Kau mau makan siang denganku?" ajak lelaki itu, "_My treat_,"

Yixing yang terkenal ramah itu menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tumben kau mentraktirku, tuan _Kim_,"

"_To be honest_, kemarin aku baru dapat honor,"

Yixing membuka mulutnya dan menggangguk, "_Ah_, _Yes_! _Our Kim_ baru saja pulang dari _tour_-nya,"

"Dan aku sudah membawamu oleh-oleh," Ia memberikan sekantung oleh-oleh, "_Union Jack Clutch_, _Your Favorite_,"

"_Sweet_! Kau tahu apa yang kumau!" pekik Yixing menerima kantung oleh-oleh dari _Tuan Kim_, "Lalu bagaimana dengan _Europe Tour_?"

_Si tuan Kim_ atau nama aslinya—Kim Jongin itu tersenyum, "Menyenangkan dan banyak makanan enak di sana,"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan di _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_?" tanya Yixing mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya.

"Oh tentu saja, kudapan _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_ lebih enak," jawab Jongin mantap.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi kau mau tidak?"

Yixing tersenyum sedih, "Maafkan aku, Jongin—aku ada urusan yang lain,"

Jongin menggangguk kecewa, "_Ok, Arraseo_,"

"Maaf ya, mungkin _next time_,"

Jongin menggangguk lagi dan langsung melangkah panjang keluar dari ruang latihan. Sedangkan Yixing bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke _Coffee Shop_ yang sangat terkenal di kalangan penghuni _Seoul University_. Tempat dimana ia dan _Pangeran_-nya pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

.

_Coffee Shop, indeed a romantic place for me and him_

.

Lagu bernuansa ringan dan _jazz_ sudah berdentang di lubang telinga Yixing, sebelum ia memasuki area _Coffee Shop_ yang dimaksud olehnya. Nama _Coffee Shop_ itu adalah _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_, sebuah _coffee shop_ yang menjual berbagai macam kudapan atau kue-kue kecil dan menyediakan kopi terbaik dari seluruh dunia. Maka dari itu, Jongin sangat menyukai kedai kopi ini, begitu juga Yixing. Gadis berlesung pipi sering datang ke kedai kopi untuk mengejar _deadline_ dari _editor_ atau pun bersantai dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Kedai kopi berhiaskan suasana _vintage_ dan nuansa eropa—seperti mereka memasang _French Pastry Shop Window_ untuk memperlihatkan kue-kue kecil yang menggoda iman atau pun mereka memberi sentuhan berbagai macam interior berbau _Union Jack_.

Dan para pelanggan kedai kopi itu terpesona dengan penampilan Yixing siang itu—gadis itu mengenakan _Beige Peaked Collar Double Jacket_ dengan _Onepiece_ putih sepaha dan kaki panjangnya diselimuti _stocking_ berwarna kulit dan _Black Staccatto Shoes_.

.

.

.

"Antrian selanjutnya," kata pelayan berkacamata _Wellington_.

"_Hi, Jongdae-ya_," sapa Yixing.

"_Anyeong, noona_," balas pelayan itu dengan senyuman yang dapat melelehkan hati para wanita di kafe itu, "Jadi, apa pesanan-mu hari ini ? _Macchiato_ atau _Latte_ atau _Kopi Luwak_ ?"

Pelayan tampan ini adalah mahasiswa _Seoul University_ yang sangat berprestasi. Ia jauh-jauh dari orang tuanya di _Pohang_ untuk menitik ilmu di _Seoul_. Karena ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang tua-nya, ia pun bekerja di kedai kopi itu sebagai _Part-timer_.

Kim Jongdae, namanya.

Pemuda ini setahun lebih muda dari Yixing dan kerap kali mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Jika ada waktu luang, Yixing mengajak pemuda asal _Pohang_ itu berjalan-jalan.

Lagi-lagi, banyak sekali yang mengira Yixing mengencani pemuda jurusan _Applied Music_ itu. Namun, lagi dan lagi, dugaan mereka salah.

"_Latte_ saja—dengan _double shot_, ya. _No sugar_, seperti biasa," Yixing menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Untuk kudapannya?"

"_Petit fours_ yang _Red Velvet_," Yixing menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Baik—saya ulangin pesanannya, _One Hot latte with double shot, no sugar_ dan _Red Velvet Petit fours_,"

Yixing menggangguk.

"Semuanya 8500 won,"

Lalu ia memberikan beberapa _won_ untuk membayar pesanannya, kemudian ia mencari _spot_ yang tepat untuk duduk. Jongdae langsung membuat _Latte_ dan memberikan sedikit _art_-nya diatas _cream_ kopi tersebut. Ia mengambil dua potong _Petit Fours_—kue asal perancis berukuran mini di atas piring keramik dan menghiasinya dengan saus _strawberry_ dan _cream_—orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai _Food Art_.

.

.

.

'_A good foods make a happy heart_'

.

Jemari lentik Yixing men_slide_ layar _smartphone_-nya, ia sedang melihat _timeline SNS_ laki-laki idamannya. Laki-laki yang sudah berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila.

'_Kim Joonmyeon_'; nama dari pemuda itu.

Seorang mahasiswa _Seoul University_ yang selalu menjadi 5 besar selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Bagaimana Yixing dan Joonmyeon bisa saling bertemu?

Mereka bertemu sangat singkat.

.

.

.

Mereka bertemu di kedai kopi ini.

Tidak ada kontak mata atau saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Lebih tepatnya, _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_.

Sejak itu, Yixing sering datang ke kedai kopi ini—untuk melihat sosok tampan itu.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini pun juga begitu.

.

"_Noona,_ tak baik menguntitnya,"

Yixing mendongak dan menemukan Jongdae menaruh secangkir _Latte_ dan _Petit Fours_ di atas meja kayu putih.

"Aku tidak menguntitnya!"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, baiklah—selamat menikmati,"

.

Setelah melihat Jongdae meninggalkannya, ia kembali lirik _objek_ yang membuat jantungnya berpompa sangat cepat. Lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas-tugasnya, _mungkin_. Ia selalu menyukai setelan _blazer_ yang dipakai oleh Joonmyeon hari ini. Dan ia pun tahu apa _merk_ _Blazer_ tersebut dan harganya pun sangat fantastis. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ia adalah putra Professor Kim. Dan ia sudah hafal menu kesukaan Joonmyeon di _Tooth Fairy-Coffee Shop_.

Sebelum Yixing menghancurkan maha karya _Jongdae_, ia pun mengabadikannya lewat sebuah jepretan foto di kamera _Smartphone_-nya. Lalu, ia membagi kenikmatan tersebut di akun SNS-nya.

' K_JDG _Thank you for the good food_. _Bon Appetite_'

Semenit kemudian, Jongdae menggomen foto tersebut.

' Zhgyxs _No probs_, _Noona_. _Anything for your victory_'

Yixing melirik sosok Jongdae yang tidak terlalu sibuk di _counter_. Ia terkekeh, lalu menyesap _Latte_-nya. Aroma kopi tersebut menyelimuti lubang hidungnya dan Yixing menyukai itu. Ia pun memotong kue asal perancis itu dan memakannya seperti _British Lady_. Menikmati saus _strawberry_ yang begitu menggiurkan dan memanjakan lidahnya di setiap potongan _Petit Fours_.

Seketika Yixing mendapatkan ide—dan ia menggetikkan sesuatu di _Smartphone_-nya. Dan ini adalah ide untuk bukunya yang ketiga. Buku itu bertemakan dirinya—sebagai _Elizabeth_ dan Joonmyeon—sebagai _Robert_. Keduanya mengenal satu sama lain namun mereka tidak pernah menyapa atau pun berbicara.

.

.

.

'_Bunga blossom di musim semi tampak begitu cantik. Elizabeth mengedarkan pandangannya dan melepaskan nafas leganya. Memang bunga blossom sangat cantik ketika mereka gugur dan menghiasi pinggir jalan. Robert dengan anjing kesayangannya duduk di sebelah Elizabeth. Mereka tidak duduk berdekatan—namun Elizabeth bisa melihatnya. Paras tampan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bagaimana mereka tidak bisa saling menyapa, padahal mereka saling mengenal?_

_But a good things if he doesn't know her_.

_Jadi, Elizabeth puas menatap diam-diam Robert._

_Tetapi, hati kecilnya berkata—apa ia puas dengan hanya menatap diam-diam_?'

.

.

.

Jemari Yixing berhenti mengetikkan kalimat tersebut dan terdiam.

_Ya_, apa ia akan puas dengan ini semua?

Atau ia akan berakhir seperti _Elizabeth_ yang selalu menatap seorang _Robert_.

Tetapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan.

.

_Elizabeth didn't know what've should do to her Robert_.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongdae,"

.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak—si petenor yang akan menggebrakkan industri musik Korea itu menatap bingung si penari nomer satu di _Seoul University_.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

.

Dan mata Kim Jongin berkedap-kedip, menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

.

_That dancing small Catallena without even knowing, I fall for it_.

TBC

Anyeong haseo

Terima kasih yang sudah mau review terutama **_Azura Eve_****—**terima kasih sudah memberikan daku semangat. Lalu, buat yang mengoreksi untuk tanda baca—terima kasih banyak, daku akan membiasakan diri. Ngomong-ngomong di FF ini akan banyak bahasa _pastry_, hehe, jadi jangan bingung. Maafkan untuk _TaoRis shipper_, _HunHan shipper_, _KaiSoo shipper_, _Chanbaek shipper_, dan _ChenMin shipper_; karena FF ini terfokuskan sama _SuLay_ shipper. Soalnya saya sedang ngidam bikin FF _Sulay _series. Haha.

Btw,

**Happy Birthday, EXO's Guardian**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

_Without you, EXO may not strong as now._

_Please do your best in EXO's first solo concert tomorrow_.

_Even without or with Kris._

_Please stay strong._

_Our Fearless Leader._

_Our Guardian._

_EXO's money stock._

_Wish all the best_.

#StayStrongEXO

XOXO,

Lin

[Breaking News]

Yixing update ig's and take selca with Suho

MY FEEL! OMG! I JUST WRITE OF YOU GUYS! WHY YOU SO UKE, XING-GEGE!

OXYGEN SUPPLIER, PLEASE!


	3. Tiramisu and Espresso

**_Big thanks to Azura Eve dan_ _Rinrinchan00__ , terima kasih buat mengkoreksi yang ff kemarin LOL kyknya maren saya sedang ngantuk-ngantuknya :"D Terima kasih banyak. Lalu, terima kasih buat yang sudah review kalau post-an kemarin sempat ada masalah. Terima kasih :"D_**

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Chapter 2]

Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: 커피소년, 행복해(feat 타루)

.

.

.

**K**im Jongdae sedang mengelap cangkir keramik, sambil bersiul seiring dengan lagu yang diputar di _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_—tempat dimana dia _part-time_. Dirinya selama ini merasa senang bisa bekerja di kedai kopi, selain dekat dengan universitas-nya—gaji yang dihasilkan juga lumayan untuk membayar kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

"Kim Jongdae,"

.

Yang dipanggil hanya mendongak—si petenor yang akan menggebrakkan industri musik Korea itu menatap bingung si penari nomer satu di _Seoul University_.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Kim Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan menaruh cangkir keramik itu di _washing dishes_.

"_Hm_, biarku tebak—apa ini masalah bersangkutan dengan si _Robert_?"

Yixing mebelalakan matanya, dan langsung membekap mulut Jongdae. Sementara, Jongdae menarik tangan Yixing, dan mendengus panjang.

"Memangnya di sini ada yang mengenal karakter fiksimu selain aku?"

Yixing menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, bodoh. Nanti orang-orang jadi salah paham,"

Jongdae menggangguk.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Yixing dengan suara lembut nan manis-nya.

Jongdae menggetuk-ketuk dagu-nya. Ia memikirkan sesuatu ide yang bisa membantu Yixing mendekati '_malaikat_'-nya itu. Sedangkan, Yixing masih menatap melas Jongdae—berharap petenor itu bisa membantunya.

"Baiklah—kebetulan aku punya ide yang cermelang," Jongdae menyeringai.

.

.

.

_When the cupid in acts, everything will insanely good_.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Jongdae memberikan ide cermelang-nya, kini gadis bersurai hitam legam itu berdiri di samping Jongdae dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Seragam _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_ berwarna coklat muda menempel manis di tubuh langsing gadis itu. Banyak kaum _adam_ terhipnotis dan berbondong-bondong masuk ke kedai itu demi melihat penari nomer satu di _Seoul University_ itu.

Ya, Zhang Yixing resmi menjadi pelayan di _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_.

.

.

.

"Antrian selanjutnya,"

.

.

.

Suara Yixing terdengar bagaikan lonceng gereja di telinga para kaum _adam_—yang dipercayai adalah _fans_-nya.

Bahkan mata Kim Jongin berkedap-kedip, menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa si cantik _Zhang_ itu menjadi pelayan kedai kopi favoritnya.

"_Noona_, sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?" ujarnya sebelum memesan menu kesukaannya.

Yixing tidak lepas dari senyuman manisnya, "Baru hari ini aku bekerja,"

Jongin menggangguk mengerti, lalu ia melirik papan menu kedai itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau pesan hari ini?"

"_Hm_, _ice Americano_—_less sugar_," Jongin kemudian melirik _french pastry window_ kedai itu, "Aku ingin _choux pastry_*,"

"Untuk _ice americano_-nya, kau ingin _extra shot_?"

"Tidak usah," balas Jongin cepat.

"Baik—saya ulangin pesanannya, _one Ice Americano—less sugar_ dan _choux pastry_,"

Jongin menggangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won_.

"Totalnya, 7500 _won_,"

Jongin memberikan uangnya pada Yixing—lalu gadis itu memberikan _bon_-nya.

"Terima kasih, pesanan akan diantar sekitar 10 menit,"

Yixing memanggutkan kepalanya, sedangkan Jongin terkekeh.

"Oh, _noona_—kau sangat manis sekali," puji Jongin sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Ketika melihat Jongin pergi, Yixing hanya tersipu—membuat Jongdae harus tertawa kecil melihat reaksi rekan kerja-nya itu.

"_Hey, noona_—kalau sekarang kau tidak menyukai si _malaikat_ itu, kau sangat serasi dengan si _bocah hitam_ itu," ujar Jongdae membuatkan pesanan Jongin.

Yixing berdecih, "Kau mau lihat aku digantung oleh _Kyungie_?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahu-nya, "Ya, siapa tahu, _noona_,"

"_Ih_, amit-ami—jangan sampai," Yixing mengelus-elus dadanya.

Yixing bersumpah ia tidak mau jika hal yang dikomentari oleh Jongdae akan menjadi kenyataan—apa lagi dirinya tidak mau _makan teman sendiri_—karena ia sudah mengatakan pada kekasih Jongin yang bernama Do Kyungsoo jika dirinya menyukai sosok Kim Joonmyeon.

Dan ia sudah bersumpah padanya.

.

.

.

_I may not to fall in love with my best friend_

.

.

.

Hari ini—hari selasa—hari pertama Yixing bekerja, namun dimana Kim Joonmyeon?

Apa lelaki itu sedang sibuk?

Apa lelaki itu sudah bosan dengan kedai kopi ini?

.

.

.

Atau, jangan-jangan lelaki itu sudah mempunyai pacar?

Deringan telepon mengusik lamunan Yixing, namun ia merasa lega jika dirinya tidak harus mengangkat telepon tersebut. Karena menjawab telepon, itu salah satu hal yang menyebalkan baginya. Jongdae mengangkat telepon tersebut sambil menyatat beberapa buah pesanan.

"_Noona_, tolong antarkan pesanan ini yang beratas-namakan _'Oh Sehun_'," Jongdae menaruh gagang telepon tersebut dan memberikan secarik kertas yang tertuliskan pesanan Oh Sehun itu.

"Oh Sehun—maksudmu si pelukis dunia itu?"

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya, "_Well, yeah_—sudah _lah_ sebaiknya kita siapkan pesanannya,"

Yixing menggangguk, dan mengambil kotak _take away_ berlogo _Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop_. Kemudian ia menyiapkan beberapa potong _tiramisu_ dan _lemon meringue pie_. Sedangkan Jongdae menyiapkan dua minuman hangat yaitu _latte_ dan _espresso_.

"Nah, ini bon-nya dan minuman hangatnya—jangan sampai tumpah _yah_, _noona_," kata Jongdae berpesan.

"Baik, _sunbaenim_,"

Jongdae tertawa renyah—lalu melihat sosok Yixing sudah mehilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun, pemuda yang selalu mendapat penghargaan sejak umurnya masih 11 tahun—dia dijuluki sebagai _Picasso_ muda karena kejeniusannya dalam dunia lukis-melukis. Tetapi siapa menyangka pelukis itu lebih menitik ilmu di _Seoul University_ dibandingkan universitas-universitas di eropa yang selalu mengiriminya surat rekomendasi atau surat beasiswa penuh pada sosok _albino_ itu.

Oh Sehun.

Bagaikan pangeran-pangeran dalam cerita fiksi yang Yixing baca.

Oh Sehun.

Surai perak. Bibir sedikit kemerahan bergairah. Tubuh proposional. Dan berwajah tampan.

Oh Sehun.

Sosok dingin yang jarang terlihat bergaul dengan siapa pun.

.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengetuk pintu ruang kesenian—tempat dimana Oh Sehun menyita waktunya—_berdasarkan informasi dari beberapa mahasiswi yang menyukainya._

.

"Masuk,"

Yixing menggeser pintu kayu dan memasuki ruangan kesenian yang tidak terpakai—terdapat _grand piano_ berwarna hitam dan pajangan lukisan kelas atas.

_Orb_ _black ash_-nya mulai menelusuri ruangan—mencari sosok _Oh Sehun_. Dan ternyata lelaki itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela menghirup udara segar bersama—

.

.

.

Oh, tidak.

.

.

.

Sosok _malaikat_ itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum—"Ada apa, ya?"

"Permisi—aku dari _Tooth fairy coffee shop_—ingin mengantarkan pesanan anda,"

_Kim Joonmyeon_ membalas, "Oh! Kau bisa taruh pesanan itu di sana [_Joonmyeon menunjuk ke arah meja kosong, dekat tas-nya_] Jadi, berapa totalnya?"

Yixing melirik bon-nya, "Totalnya 14500 won,"

Joonmyeon menghampiri Yixing yang menunduk malu—ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau—,"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya?"

"Kau si penari cantik di festival tahun kemarin kan?"

.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah mendengar, Joonmyeon menyebutnya _penari cantik_.

"_Maaf_?"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, "_Hm_? Kau _Zhang Yixing_, bukan? Si penari yang cantik—yang berhasil mengalahkan _Kim Jongin_ tahun lalu dalam kompetisi _'Seoul Best Dancer 2013_',"

.

Mata Yixing berkedap-kedip, membisu.

.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing gemas—dia tidak pernah menyangka _penari cantik_ yang memenangkan penghargaan besar tahun lalu begitu polos—ia selalu berpikir jika gadis ini sangat _tomboy_.

.

.

.

"_Hm_, apa aku salah?"

Lirihan Joonmyeon megelitik pendengaraan Yixing—rasanya kakinya sudah mulai lemas.

.

Yixing mengelengkan kepalanya lucu, sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menahan tawaannya dan memberikan beberapa lembar _won_ kepada Yixing.

.

"_We will eat well_,"

Yixing memanggutkan kepalanya, dan buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu sebelum jantungnya meledak.

.

.

.

"_Sehun-ah_, ini _tiramisu_-mu—ayo kita sama-sama makan," kata Joonmyeon.

Sehun menggusak-usak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin, lalu dengan gontai ia menghampiri Joonmyeon—dirinya mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku, dan menguap.

.

Sedangkan, Joonmyeon membuka kotak _take away_.

"Tadi itu siapa, _hyung_?"

"_Hm_? Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Si _Jack frost_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar," Joonmyeon berdecak, "Tadi itu _Zhang Yixing_—gadis yang memenangkan '_Seoul Best Dancer 2013'_, acara tahunan _Seoul University_. Dan gadis itu cukup terkenal—kau sebagai anak yang sama-sama suka kesenian, seharusnya kau tahu dan mengenalnya,"

Sehun menyesap _Latte_-nya.

"Oh Sehun, jangan anggap angin perkataanku,"

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_,"

Joonmyeon menggerutkan dahinya, "Lalu?"

Sehun terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

.

.

.

Yixing kembali ke kedai kopi dengan nafas terengah-engah membuat Jongdae panik. Yixing langsung mencengkram lengan Jongdae.

"_Noona, noona—_kau tidak apa?"

Yixing mengangguk—walau ia sedikit tersedak karena ia berlari kencang dari ruang kesenian sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

"Ada apa? Apa Oh Sehun itu menyakitimu?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu kenapa, _noona_? Jangan buat aku bingung?"

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon—,"

Jongdae terdiam—membiarkan Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"Dia mengenalku, Jongdae, _Dia_ tahu namaku!"

.

.

.

_When Robert knows her name—and start to talk with her. It's sound like in heaven._

.

.

.

TBC 

Terima kasih yang telah mereview FFku yang pendek, singkat, dan simple ini. Haha. Semoga _fluff_ dan _SuLay feels_-nya tetap terasa. Akhir-akhir ini aku akan berusaha melanjutkan FF ini, kalau ada waktu senggang. Maafkan ya, para readerku tercinta, soalnya kegiatan tulis-menulisku pasti kepotong sama jadwal latihan buat konser kampus Juni nanti, _hehe_. Tetap semangat untuk reviewnya, kalau bisa panjang-panjang, _haha_. Akhir-akhir ini aku pengen sekali bikin FF supernatural, _haha_. Tapi itu masih _coming soon_, haha.

Maaf kalau aku nggak bisa balas satu per satu dari kalian yang review ff aku.

Kalian memang _jjang_.

Untuk yang menagih pairing yang lain, maafkan ya, aku fokus ke SuLay-untuk pairing yang lain mungkin muncul dipertengahan.

.

.

.

Kemarin EXO telah menyatakan bahwa mereka bakal melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dengan ber-11, daku tetap dukung kedua pihak. Walau nantinya bakal susah melihat mereka yang bersebelas. Terutama banyak rumor mereka akan ke Jakarta tahun ini. Entah aku bisa melihat sosok 11 orang ini tanpa Kris.

_They might be can crop or photoshop-ed Kris, but they can't crop Kris from my heart_.

.

.

Mungkin aku tetap dukung EXO karena sebagian mereka terlihat kuat dan masing memegang _slogan_ mereka yaitu '_We Are ONE'_.

We always love you, _galaxy wu yi fan_.

You always in our heart.

Your memory with them isn't fake.

It's true and that such a beautiful memory, tho.

XOXO

LIN


	4. Of Cherry Coke and Boy

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Chapter 3]

Action—Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content. _Italic means past time and foreign language_.

**Backsound**: Pretty U—Seventeen

.

.

.

* * *

_Bunyi bel kedai kopi tidak berdentang di pintu kedai kopi mengartikan hari ini kedai kopi tidak seramai saat beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongdae menyandungkan lagu kesukaannya yaitu 'I don't want to be an Idol' yang dipopulerkan oleh VIXX. Sebenarnya ia terkadang berpikir kenapa ia bisa terdampar di Seoul? Padahal hidup di Seoul tidak semudah seperti di kampung halamannya. Ya, satu alasan yang sedikit terkesan kekanak-kanakkan. Ia ingin mengejar cinta pertamanya—tetapi harapan hanyalah harapan._

_._

_._

_. _

_"__Jongdae-ya,"_

_._

_Jongdae menggangkat kepalanya—mendapatkan seorang gadis dengan surai hazel dan bermata abu-abu yang bisa menghipnotis siapa pun yang menatap matanya. _

_._

_"__Baekkie?"_

_._

_Gadis itu terkekeh, "Hai—kau sehat?"_

_Satu, dua detik. Sosok gadis cantik itu berhasil menghipnotis pemuda itu._

_"__Ah, aku sehat—trims,"_

_Gadis itu sendirian, dia merangkul seseorang tinggi dan tampan—membuat Jongdae sedikit miris._

_"__Jongdae-ya, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol—orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu," gadis itu pun tertawa—bahkan tawanya saja sudah seperti bunyi lonceng gereja, "Lalu, Chanyeol-ie, ini Kim Jongdae teman satu kampungku dan teman baikku,"_

_"__Park Chanyeol," pemuda itu menjabat tangan Jongdae._

_"__Jongdae—Kim Jongdae," Jongdae memaksakan senyumannya._

_"__Dan apa alasan aku ke sini dan menemui?"_

_Jongdae membiarkan Byun Baekhyun—teman satu SMAnya, satu kampung halamannya itu berbicara._

_"__Kami resmi berpacaran, dan aku ingin kau pertama kali yang tahu,"_

_Jongdae sudah menduga ini akan terjadi._

.

.

.

* * *

"Joonmyeon—,"

Jongdae terdiam—membiarkan Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"Dia mengenalku, Jongdae, _Dia_ tahu namaku!"

.

.

.Jongdae terdiam lalu mebelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Demi apa, _noona_!"

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Di—Dia juga memanggilku dengan penari cantik," katanya dalam lirih.

Lagi-lagi Jongdae membisu, namun kali ini ia terbahak-bahak.

"APA!? Dia memanggilmu apa?!"

Muka Yixing langsung malu karena ia ditertawakan oleh Jongdae—ia tahu dan mengerti sekali bahwa kata ungkapan '_penari cantik'_ sangat garing—tapi baginya ungkapan tersebut adalah sebuah pujian yang membuat si gadis asal _Changsa_ ini terbang ke angkasa.

"Ya ampun! Si calon dokter itu garing sekali!"

Yixing akhirnya memukul kepala Jongdae.

"Diam kau, _unta_!"

"Maafkan, _noona_," cicit Jongdae.

"Terus, bagaimana ini?"

"Bukannya lebih baik begitu?"

Yixing menggeleng kecil, "Justru aku grogi, jika nanti ketemu dia secara langsung—apa aku harus menyapanya atau tidak?"

Jongdae melihat Yixing sendu—lalu ia menepuk punggung teman baiknya itu. Lama-kelamaan, Yixing meneteskan air matanya-perasaanya bercampur aduk. Ia hanya takut—jika Kim Joonmyeon memberinya harapan palsu. Dan Jongdae pun juga pernah merasakan apa yang Yixing rasakan.

.

.

.

_Elizabeth is fear of the truth of meeting with Robert._

.

.

.

* * *

Terlepas dari _shift_-nya, Jongdae langsung menuju kelas siangnya—mungkin latihan vokal bisa melegakan seluruh pikirannya. Tetapi ia salah. Baru saja, Jongdae membuka ruang kesenian—Baekhyun dan pacarnya, Park Chanyeol—si calon CEO di _Park Corp_—sedang duduk mesra di pojok ruangan. Apa yang mereka kerjakan bukan hal mesum—tetapi hitungan stastistik. Decitan pintu itu, menangkap perhatian Baekhyun.

"Hi, Chen Chen," sapa Baekhyun.

Chen-Chen adalah nama panggilan akrab yang dibuat Baekhyun sejak kecil—karena lebih praktis, begitu kata Baekhyun.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum masam, "Hi, Baekhyun-_ah_—tumben kau datang awal,"

"_Yeah_, aku tidak mau terlambat gara-gara si _bodoh ini_ terus-menerus memintaku mengajarkan mata kuliah yang sulitnya minta ampun," jawab Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baek, setelah ini pakai rumus apa?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ini." Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih dan melingkari rumus dalam catatan Chanyeol, "Kau harus menggunakan rumus ini sebelum mengetahui _deviasi standar_-nya,"

Jongdae menaruh tasnya, mengeluarkan file lirik lagu klasik-nya yang ia kumpulkan untuk latihan.

"Statistik lagi, _Park_?" celetuk Jongdae.

"Oh, _hey_. Maaf aku tadi tidak menyapamu, _dude_. Statistik ini mengalihkan perhatianku," balas Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya—lalu kembali memperhatikan rumus-rumus rumit itu.

Jongdae mendesah—menaruh salah satu _sheet_ di _music stand_—atau penyangga buku notasi musik. Saat Jongdae ingin menggambil nada, Tuan muda Park itu mulai menggeram. Jongdae hanya mendeham kesal—karena anak itu berada di tempat yang salah.

Ingin rasanya Jongdae menendang bokong Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kesenian.

Ingin rasanya Jongdae menegur Chanyeol dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Tapi—

—lelaki itu, lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu adalah kekasih—dan tunangan dari orang yang ia sukai.

Ia harus menahan ini semua.

"Statistik sialan!" seru Chanyeol menggerutu, sambil membantingkan pensil ke kertas fotokopian Statistik. Ia meremas surai hitam legamnya frustasi.

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae takut-takut, manusia bermata unta itu tidak menegur Chanyeol dengan kata-kata pedas seperti tempo hari.

Salah besar ia membawa Chanyeol ke sini.

"Chanyeol-_ie_,"

"Ya, _chagi_?"

"Sebentar lagi, dosenku akan datang. Bisakah kau mengerjakannya di perpustakaan atau kau mencari Kyungsoo untuk mengajarkanmu?" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol mengusap leher belakangnya, "Baiklah. Mungkin ada baiknya aku pergi dan mencari Kyungsoo,"

"_I'm sure she is in library or—,_"

"Atau tidak, ia bersama dengan Jongin—_yeah, right_,"

Chanyeol membereskan alat tulisnya lalu mengecup kilat dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti,"

Baekhyun menggangguk—dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Jongdae,"

"_Hn_, selamat berkencan ria dengan statistik-mu itu," imbuh Jongdae.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh. Jongdae dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol berlalu—kemudian menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Jongdae yang sejak tadi seakan menahan nafas pun, akhirnya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pasalnya, ia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk pemanasan vokal.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Jongdae. Anak itu sangat berisik,"

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti bagaimana susahnya statistik—tapi _yah_,"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan dia, ya,"

"_Well_, baiklah—untuk kali ini saja. Selanjutnya, kumohon jangan bawa orang itu ke sini—aku butuh ketenangan untuk mengambil nada," balas Jongdae dengan nada candanya.

"Aku mengerti," Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongdae.

Walau jarak diantara mereka terlihat sangat renggang, tetapi Jongdae bisa menghirup aroma _strawberry_ dari tubuh Baekhyun—mungkin parfumnya atau samponya. Oh, Jongdae tidak mempedulikan hal ini. Ia cukup senang dengan kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang ini. Meski Baekhyun sulit digapai, tetapi Baekhyun adalah _Baekhyun-nya_. Teman satu-satunya yang mengerti dirinya, satu-satu orang yang pernah melihatnya menangis.

Jongdae menggelus-elus lembut rambut _hazel_ Baekhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik,"

.

.

.

* * *

Iris _black pearl_ Chanyeol mencari seseorang di wilayah kantin—sembari berharap bisa menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui hari ini. Seseorang yang barangkali mau membantunya. Namun yang ia temukan adalah gadis asal _Beijing_. Seniornya sewaktu SMA, si rusa cantik—Xi Luhan. Dan telah menjadi incaran para _adam_ di Seoul University dengan kecantikannya yang bagaikan dewi-dewi yunani.

"Oh, _hi Park_!" sapa Luhan dengan membawa _cello_-nya.

"Hi, _sunbaenim_," balasnya lesu.

"Kok kau lesu? Kenapa? Apakah karena kau bertemu denganku?" celetuk Luhan.

"_Aniya_— hanya saja aku putus asa mencari Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu dimana Jongin menyembunyikan _kelinci_-nya itu," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya.

Luhan memetikkan jarinya, "Oh maksudmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, siapa lagi," balas Chanyeol setengah hati.

"Kalau dia—sepertinya ia tadi bersama dengan Jongin,"

"Itu tidak perlu ditanyakan—lalu dimana mereka?" Chanyeolnya tampaknya kehilangan kesabaran dengan kelemotan dari _sunbaenim_-nya—_untung cantik_, kata Chanyeol dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dengan polosnya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

2 menit.

5 menit.

Chanyeol sabar menunggu.

"Hm. Rasanya ia pergi ke taman belakang _deh_," ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu menuju taman belakang.

Kepala Chanyeol hampir meletus jika Luhan masih berpikir panjang. Chanyeol menggangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju pintu taman belakang. Luhan mendengus kesal dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang seperti tidak sabaran dan _sedikit_ kurang ajar karena tidak berterima kasih padanya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kantin dimana ia sudah ada janji dengan sahabatnya. Si cantik-cantik lemot ini sebenarnya adalah gadis primadona dan hampir semua mahasiswa pasti menginginkan Luhan sebagai pacarnya. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun, Luhan bertukar pelajar ke Korea. Dan lucunya, sesampainya di Korea—Luhan sudah fasih dengan bahasa Koreanya. Banyak yang mengira bahwa ia orang Korea asli.

Bahkan di SNSnya, ia sudah memiliki followers kira-kira lebih dari 21k. Dan rata-rata memang _update_-an selfie, ketika ia bermain Cello, kucing kesayangannya, dan juga kue-kue di _Tooth fairy- coffee shop_. Melihat gadis cantik dan pemain cello ini tentunya semua kaum Adam akan langsung menekan tombol follow dan _double tap _untuk semua fotonya.

.

"Hey—sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Luhan sambil menghampiri Yixing yang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Oh, hi!" Yixing menoleh cepat dan melemparkan senyuman plus lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan, "Nggak kok. Aku baru saja sampai,"

Luhan duduk di kursi kafetaria, lalu curi-curi melirik layar laptopnya—"Sedang apa?"

"Biasa." Yixing memberi jeda sambil menyeruput _cherry coke_-nya, "Ini untuk buku ketigaku,"

"Oh—si Robert dan si Elizabeth? Kapan di_publish_? Aku sudah tidak sabar nih!" ujar Luhan.

"Masih proses, kakak sayang,"

"Cih!" Luhan berdecis, "Oh ya omong-omong, Robert itu si Joonmyeon kan?"

Yixing yang kuatir tiba-tiba Joonmyeon muncul di hadapannya—mau tidak mau ia membekap mulut Luhan. Luhan pun terkejut, dan mendorong Yixing,

"Astaga, dasar kasar!"

Yixing memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap tajam Luhan, "Habisan nanti _tau-tau_ si Joonmyeon itu lewat gimana?"

.

"Ada apa denganku?"

.

.

Dengan cepat, Yixing dan Luhan menoleh—bagaikan setan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Luhan sudah bisa merasakan jantung Yixing berdetak hebat, tangannya keringatan, dan matanya sudah berputar-putar. Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sana, masih tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban dari Yixing. Rasanya Yixing ingin kabur saja dari sana.

"J-Joonmyeon-_ssi_,"

"Ya, itu aku," Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman mautnya.

Yixing mulai sesak nafas—_tidak-tidak_, ia harus melawan segala cobaan ini. Sudah disapa, disenyumin pula. Gimana nggak mau pingsan?

"Nggak ke—kenapa-napa kok," jawabnya gelagapan.

"Masa?"

Yixing mengangguk cepat.

"Padahal aku dengar jelas kalau kau menyebut namaku, kok,"

"Salah dengar," Yixing berbisik, "mungkin,"

Joonmyeon bergumam, "Baiklah—mungkin aku salah mendengar. Oh, ya (_Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya_) tadi kita belum _official_ berkenalan, kan—aku Kim Joonmyeon, terima kasih atas Espresso-nya-enak sekali!"

Yixing menjabat tangan Joonmyeon, "Zha—zhang Yixing,"

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan yah—sampai nanti sore di _Coffee Shop. _Aku janji akan mampir nanti! Dah!" Joonmyeon melambaikan tangan sambil melangkah panjang keluar dari area _cafeteria_ meninggalkan Yixing dan Luhan yang masih tercengang.

.

"Lu,"

.

"Ya?"

.

"Cubit aku,"

.

Luhan mencubit pipinya.

Oke.

_Sakit_.

.

.

Yixing melebarkan senyumannya, kemudian cepat-cepat ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di laptopnya. Dan mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Pokoknya nanti sore, ia harus banyak bicara dengannya.

.

.

'_Hey_! _Aku Robert'_

_Elizabeth tertegun dan cepat menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di bangku taman. Matanya terbelalak, mendapati Robert tersenyum kepadanya bahkan menyapanya. Seperti musim semi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan ia membalas dengan suara kecilnya._

_'__Salam kenal. Aku Elizabeth—panggil aku Eli_,'

_Itulah baru awal cerita dari Eli dan Robert_

.

.

_Because you are pretty—I just want to say hello._

_Hello, baby, nice to meet you_

.

**_To be continued_****.**

.

HI KESAYANGAN!

Lin kembali—

maaf lama menunggu. FF ini sudah berdebu sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat meng-_catch up_ semua FF-ku yang tertinggal. Setelah melihat komen-komen, rasanya aku harus kembali dan jangan membuat readersku pada menunggu lebih lama lagi.

_Anyway_,

Bagaimana chapter ini? Pendek yah? Sengaja. Hehe. Aku akan bikin FF ini sesimple mungkin. Oh ya kalian juga harus wajib baca 'OBERON : THE INVERSE PORTAL' POKOKNYA WAJIB PAKE BANGET. Ke home-ku dan cek my storiesku okay?!

JANGAN LUPA

**KOMEN.**

**REVIEW.**

Okay, say?

See you next time!


	5. Meet the Macchiato

**Chocolate in Sweet Tooth**

[AU || GS || Chapter 4]

Action—Romance—Drama

PG

**Starring** :

EXO

OTP12

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content. _Italic means past time and foreign language_.

**Backsound**: Light Me Up—Red Velvet

.

.

.

_'__So, I'll try step one more step towards you__  
I'll get closer  
I'll erase my shadow,'_

.

.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo—

_(Not again_—Yixing memutar bolanya malas.)

—mengapa kau muncul layak setan—Romeo-ku!" ucap Luhan seperti karakter-karakter Opera sabun yang ditonton oleh mama Luhan. Yixing mendecis dan melemparinya dengan penghapus.

"Hei!"

Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya seakan _bodo amat_. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu, ia dinotice sama _The Real Robert_-nya. Oh si tampan itu. Sudah rapi, wangi, dan pintar pulak. Sempurna deh sempurna. Ingin sekali Yixing menggeret pemuda itu ke pelaminan.

_Delusion of being secret admirer_—tapi sekarang _title_ itu sudah dibuang jauh. Kini Zhang Yixing sudah menjadi _kenalan_ dari Tuan _Kim Joonmyeon_. Peningkatan—kata Luhan sambil kasih jempol ke bayi _unicorn_-nya. Gadis _petite_ itu mengakui kerja keras cintanya untuk seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"_By the way_, jangan lupa berdandan sebelum ketemu sama dia," ucap Luhan sambil menyibak poninya yang menutupi penglihatannya.

Muka Yixing lagi-lagi memerah, bagai mesin yang memanas akibat _overload_. Iya, _overload cinta_. Luhan pun menyodorkan _sparkling water_-nya, untuk meredakan _overload_ cinta si unicorn ini. Yixing meminum _sparkling water_ Luhan sambil mengipas-kipas dengan tangan lentiknya.

"Kudu _eotthokae_, Lu. Belom ketemuan _aja_, udah mau muntah," rengek Yixing.

"Koreksi, muntah pelangi, sayang," Luhan menopang dagunya, "Jangan _nervous_—nanti pas ketemu, kamu muntah, gimana?"

"Luhan," rengek Yixing lagi—agar Luhan menghentikan candaannya.

"Baik, baik."

Kita doakan saja, bayi unicorn ini tidak muntah _pelangi_ nanti ketika ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan, Luhan si _JoonXing_ _hard shipper_ ini memutuskan akan pulang lebih sore dan jadi mata-mata menyaksikan indahnya 'musim semi antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing'. Luhan kemudian men_texting_ untuk teman _ngerumpi_-nya, Baekhyun.

.

**Luhoneys : hey, cantikku.  
si Robert tadi nyapa bayi unicorn kita!  
you know whta  
*what  
MEREKA AKAN KETEMUAN DI TOOTH FAIRY!  
ACJDBCBCBOUCBWUOEBCUOW**

.

Luhan memperhatikan Yixing yang masih asyik dengan pembuatan novel-nya. Tercantum di dahi Yixing, _don't disturb me while I'm in unicornland_. Harusnya tadi Luhan merekam saat-saat momentum-nya Yixing dan Joonmyeon, soalnya ekpresinya Yixing _is too priceless_.

Yixing, Luhan, dan Baekhyun mungkin berbeda tingkatan dan jurusan—tetapi mereka saling mengenal melalui teman lelaki mereka. Baekhyun teman satu SMA dengan Jongdae, Jongin adalah teman satu mata kuliahnya Yixing di _contemporary dance lesson (_selain itu,Yixing juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo), dan Luhan itu satu _part-time_ sama Chanyeol di _Music Store_.

Cara mereka bertemu?

Mereka bertemu di acara BBQ dan _camp fire_ yang diadakan setelah Seoul University's bonfire festival. Dari yang hanya kenalan menjadi teman _ngerumpi_. Bahkan di acara itulah, Yixing menemukan cinta-nya. Menemukan si Robert. Awalnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun menggosipin si tuan Joonmyeon itu, dan mencocok-cocokkan Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Tetapi Yixing hanya mengganggap angin saja. Dengan bantuan _unicornsquad_ yang dibentuk oleh Luhan— Baekhyun dan Luhan membawa Yixing ke Tooth Fairy Coffee Shop.

Dan, _voila_.

Eli _finally in love with_ Robert.

(_yah, informannya juga tidak lain adalah Kim Jongdae_—_yeokshi kesayangan para noona_)

'**_ding_**'

_'__Whoops—speaking of devils_,' pikir Luhan sambil membuka _lockscreen_ _smartphone_-nya.

.

**Luhoneys : hey, cantikku.  
si Robert tadi nyapa bayi unicorn kita!  
you know whta  
*what  
MEREKA AKAN KETEMUAN DI TOOTH FAIRY!  
ACJDBCBCBOUCBWUOEBCUOW  
** _read by baconinyeol_

**baconinyeol: ****_what in the world you texting me while I'm in class  
_**_read by luhoneys_

**Luhoneys: ****_chill._**

**baconinyeol: ****_geez.  
anyway—_****kita harus ****_stalk_**** mereka ya, cinta**

**_I'll let Yeol know later_**

**_Shoot. Prof _****ngeliatin aku.  
See ya, ****_honeys_****.**

**Luhoneys: ****_k _**

.

"Kau sedang apa?" kepala Yixing nongol dari balik laptop.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke layar ponselnya. "_Yes, Xing_?_" _Luhan menanyakan lagi pertanyaan Yixing.

"_I'm saying,_ lagi apa?"

"_texting_," jawab Luhan singkat.

Yixing ber-oh-ria dan ia melirik jam di layar laptopnya yang menunjukkan pukul 13.05—_oh crap_, dia terlambat kelas. Yixing buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja kantin, memasukkan laptopnya, menguncir rambutnya cepol. Tingkah panik Yixing menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Kenapa, _babe_?" Luhan hendak meminum _Sparkling water_-nya.

"Lu—sudah jam 13.05! _And our class in 13.00_," seru Yixing.

Luhan yang nyaris muncrat—beranjak berdiri, "_Crap, crap_! (_memasukkan botol minum, buku, dan ponsel-nya ke tasnya_) kenapa nggak lihat waktu _sih_—ARGH!"

"Ok, Lu—_see you later ya_," Yixing melangkah panjang kakinya.

Sebelum Luhan menggiyakan, ia menemukan salah satu buku Yixing yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. "Yixing! Zhang Yixing!" panggil Luhan dengan suara lantang. Yixing mendadak _ngerem_ dan menoleh. Luhan dengan gaya ala-ala pemain bisbol, melempar buku tebal Yixing.

"Bukumu!" seru Luhan lagi.

Si gadis itu terkejut melihat buku melayang di udara—lalu layaknya _pitcher_, ia mencoba untuk menangkap buku tersebut. Naasnya, bukannya menangkap buku itu—Yixing dan buku itu malah di_tangkap _oleh seorang pemuda tinggi.

"_Oops_," desisnya.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegangi pinggang Yixing agar tidak terjatuh dan otomatis Yixing masuk ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan tangan kiri pemuda bersurai perak itu menangkap buku itu. Seperti adegan-adegan Twilight, _like Edward catch his Bella from danger_. Yixing melirik pemuda itu—dan ia terkejut.

Sungguh.

Zhang Yixing terkejut.

_Omona_.

_Chill_—ini bukan si Robert.

Temannya—Teman Robert—Teman _espresso_-nya.

"O—Oh Sehun," Yixing melangkah mundur, "M—maaf,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" lirih Sehun, nyaris seperti berbisik. Oh Tuhan, laki-laki ini memang tampan _mendewa_—Yixing memang pernah melihatnya melalui SNS dan sekali saat BBQ—oh dan upacara tahunan, dia selalu duduk dengan Joonmyeon di _row depan_. Oh _that perfect duo_. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung membuatnya ingin muntah pelangi.

Yixing menggangguk cepat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menyerahkan buku Yixing. "Kau—

Yixing membiarkannya melengkapi kata-katanya. Sedangkan Sehun masih menatapnya dengan dalam. Jika Yixing tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Joonmyeon, _Sehun will be her Robert_.

—kau sebaiknya harus lebih _aware_ lagi,"

"Eh?" Yixing bergidik.

Tangan Sehun ingin meraih sesuatu dari rambut Yixing. Membuat Yixing takut-takut menjauh sedikit dari tangannya. Sehun tersenyum geli melihat gadis di depannya.

"_Stay still_," katanya lembut.

Seperti mantra, Yixing akhirnya membatu. Sehun menunduk dan menggambil _label_ dari rambutnya. Sehun tersenyum dulu sebelum menjauh.

"_You better hurry_—mata kuliahmu sudah dimulai sejak tadi," Sehun berceletuk.

Yixing tersadar dari mantra _stay still_—ia cepat-cepat berterima kasih—dan berlari menuju kelas yang dituju. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si _unicorn._ Luhan nyaris memekik ketika bayi kesayangannya didekati oleh orang lain selain _That Real_ Robert.

Okay, kalem Luhan. Kalem.

"Doh, _Baek_ _you need see this_!" Luhan melangkah pergi dengan menggetik pesan ke teman gosipnya itu.

.

**Luhoneys: Baek.**

**Baconinyeol: ****_Ay_****?**

**Luhoneys: ****_Dat_**** Picasso ****_brat_**

**Baconinyeol: ****_who_****?**

**Luhoneys: Itu, lho, say  
Oh Sehun.**

**Baconinyeol: Oh temennya si Joonmyeon.**

**Luhoneys: ****_Accidentally hugging our precious unicorn_****  
** _read by baconinyeol_

.

"_He what_?!" pekik Baekhyun ketika ia berjalan keluar kelas bersama sahabat SMA-nya.

Jongdae menggerutkan dahinya, dan mencoba mengintip layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Oh _my god_! Sulit dipercaya!" seru Baekhyun berulang kali mengecek kata-kata dari user _Luhoneys_.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya Jongdae bertanya.

"_Dude_, _big scoop_," Baekhyun menangkap kedua pundak Jongdae.

"_Yeah_?" Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun layar ponsel ke wajah Jongdae, "Baca ini, Jongdae!"

Jongdae menggambil ponsel Baekhyun, karena matanya nyaris buta akibat disodoki oleh cahaya radiasi dari ponsel Baekhyun. Dia diam sejenak mencerna _chatting_ kedua kawannya, lalu mendekatkan kembali layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"_He what_?!" ini giliran Jongdae.

Ilusi _de javu_.

"_I told you_," Baekhyun melipat tangannya.

"Nggak—tunggu," Jongdae berusaha mengontrol _excitement_ ini, "Tolong dicerna—_accidentally hugging our precious unicorn_—berarti nggak sengaja dong,"

"Mau dia sengaja atau nggak, _he is freaking hug her_!"

Jongdae mendesah pelan, "_Wess_, terus udah gitu aja?"

"_I think so_,"

"Idih!"

"_Oh come on, Kim_—Luhan cuman bilangnya segitu _doang_,"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, "Kepo sedikit _kek_ jadi orang,"

"_Well_, nanti kalau ketemu orangnya intrograsi sendiri _lah_,"

Jongdae mengiyakan dan berhenti berdebat. Nggak baik berdebat banyak sama orang yang pernah dia suka. Baekhyun dan Jongdae berjalan menuju loker mereka dan di sana mereka mendapati Chanyeol sedang asik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Hey_, Kyung!" sapa Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, "Baekhyun! Jongdae!"

Jongdae hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Jadi, gimana statistiknya?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangannya, "_So far so good lah_,"

"Okay! Kalau begitu, temani aku ke mini market dong, Yeol!" Baekhyun menangkap lengan Chanyeol.

Jongdae hanya tersenyum miris.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Okay deh, _minion_," kata si raksasa Park mengusak rambut Baekhyun diikuti dengan seruan _'hey!'_ dari pacarnya, "Ya udah. Jongdae, Kyungsoo—kami berdua ingin ke mini market. Kalian mau ikut?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Nggak—aku masih mau _nungguin_ Jongin,"

Park menoleh ke arah Jongdae dengan tatapan '_what about you, big guy_?'.

"_Same here_—aku _nungguin_ Yixing-_noona_,"

"_Aw_, _you guys are so sweet_ (Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun—dan membawanya pergi), selamat menunggu! _Bye, folks_!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berlalu. Jongdae pun menghela nafas, seperti _akhirnya pergi juga_.

"Jongdae."

"Hm?"

"Kau begitu muaknya dengan pasangan itu?"

Jongdae memberi jeda.

"Muak? Nggak?"

"_You are such a facade_,"

"_Yeah, my cheek is hurt_," Jongdae menggusap-usap pipinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. Walau Kyungsoo itu pacar kawannya—tetapi dia yang paling peka di antara se-_geng_ ini. Dia tahu jelas tatapan Jongdae ke Baekhyun—tetapi ia muak dengan _cheese ball love_ yang dicekokin langsung oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. _Although, he still appreciate with their cheesy relationship_.

Jongdae kemudian melipat tangannya, "Jadi, kita tunggu mereka dimana?"

Kyungsoo mengetuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya sebanyak 3 kali dan tersenyum, "_let's go to my part-time café_,"

"Huh? _Nemenin _kamu _part-time_ gitu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Nggak, bodoh. Shift-ku cuman hari senin dan selasa—kita tunggu di sana saja. Bosen kalau tunggunya di kantin,"

"_Oh well_—_whatever you said, your highness_,"

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _bob_ pendek merenggangkan tangannya sambil menggetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya, menggikuti alunan lagu Jazz yang diputar di sebuah café bernama Sweet Scented café. Kafe ini, ia bangun sendiri dengan hasil kerasnya dan kecintaannya dalam dunia _Barista_. Ia lalu menyesap _macchiato_-nya, dengan menikmati ramai lalu lalang di Seoul.

'**_tring_**_'_

Bunyi pintu yang dipasangi lonceng di ujung atas pintu masuk—menyadarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh, seakan ingin mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Selamat siang," kata Kyungsoo lembut, dengan diikuti Jongdae.

"Kyung?"

"Ah, _eonnie_," sapanya.

"Lah? Kamu bukannya nggak ada _shift_ hari ini," sang pemilik kafe mengingat-ingat jadwal kafe.

"Iya, aku tahu, _kok_—hari ini aku bersama dengan temanku,"

Jongdae memanggutkan kepalanya.

Si pemilik kafe terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin," lirihnya.

"Eh?"

"Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae menggerutkan dahinya, seperti menyiratkan—_bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku_.

"Ini aku, Xiumin—eh, maksudku Kim Minseok. _Noona_ kesayanganmu!"

Jongdae berpikir sejenak—saat gadis itu menyebutkan namanya, sepertinya tidak asing. Lalu ia tersadar dan memetikkan jarinya.

"_Good grief_! _Noona_!"

Kim Minseok memamerkan senyumannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Chen!"

.

.

.

_'__Come here boy; wanna talk to you__  
We have to know each other mor__e'_

.

.

**to be continued**

.

.

_Hello from the other side~_

Lin is here!

Aku senang bisa kembali! Dan pas liat komen, banyak yang senang saya kembali dan halo buat pembaca baru! Monggo anggap rumah sendiri /eh/. _Anyway_, yang nungguin SuLay bakal di _next chapter _atau dua chapter selanjutnya. Hari ini aku juga udah mengupdate chapter pertama untuk FF aku yang _Boy! Fighting!_ Pokoknya kalian harus baca! Kalau banyak yang _review _di sana, kemungkinan aku akan bikin fanart per _member_ di sana dengan costume-nya.

Itu masih _coming soon_.

TBH,

Aku lagi di tengah-tengah _skripsweet_.

Lmao.

Ya udah lah.

Nyambil.

Siapakah yang di antara kalian rakyat Jakarta?

Tolong angkat tangannya!

Nanti author akan kasi info yang menarik _lho_!

Kalau begitu.

See you in next chapter.

.

.

Jangan malu-malu buat komen atau _review_.

_Your reviews are my stress relief_

.

.

_To infinity and Beyond!_

_XOXO_

**_Lin_**


End file.
